Dreams Of The Uknown
by Ashuri chan
Summary: Dilandau is being vistied by dreams that haunt him in his sleep but what happens when he is told it could be clips into someones past or his own unknown past?How far will he go to find out who the people in his dream are?
1. Default Chapter

A.N. Hello everyone its Ashuri. I know those who are looking at this think Ashuri has gotten a new story up well you are wrong. I have had this story up before and it was called "The Past" but I took it down because it wasn't doing very well. I only had three reviews and I had 4 chapters up . (sighs) But I have come to try it again I have given it a new name in hopes it will attract attention. SO I hope you all like it (even though it hasn't changed to much lol) SO please PLEASE! Review at the end.  
  
"…." Word  
  
'…' Thought  
  
*~*~* Dream  
  
1 Dreams of the unknown  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young boy around of the age of 8 was running around out in front of a cabin playing with a wooden sword. The boys silver hair danced around across his face as he practiced his sword fighting. He laughed as he cut up some of the flowers in the grass and watched them fall to the ground. There was a loud boom and the boy looked up and around  
  
" What was that?" he looked around.  
  
" Son come back to the house" he heard his father yell  
  
" Ok Father coming" he started off towards the house but as he approached the house it caught on fire.  
  
"Dad… DAD! WHERE ARE YOU!" the boy called  
  
"SON! Come here!" he heard his father call and he ran towards where it was coming from.  
  
" Son go hide in the woods and don't come out of hiding till I call for you understand?" he father ordered him  
  
"Yes father …but what's going on what happened to our house?" the boy asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that now the Army is coming and you must hide" his father told him as he looked around worriedly.  
  
" Father what do they want?" the young boy asked another question  
  
"Son stop with the questions and hide for god sakes" the boy nodded and sprinted across the field but someone came up behind him and grabbed him around the waist.  
  
"HEY LET ME GO!" the boy yelled as a soilder pulled him away. The boy struggled and kicked the soilder in the shin and ran towards where he last saw his father.  
  
" DAD! DAD WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled panicked and scared as his granite eyes shook in fear as he looked for his father.  
  
" SON HURRY OVER HERE!" he heard his father call. But then the man from before grabbed him by the waist and started to pull him away  
  
" DAD HELP ME DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!!!" he screamed but his father just stood there watching.  
  
"DAD HELP PLEASE HELP ME!! I DON'T WANT TO GO!! NOOOO!" then the boy's father got further away until he couldn't be seen.  
  
" NO DAD SAVE ME!!!…. NO DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY!!! DADDY!!" the boy screamed in pain. Then everything started to blur.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" GAH!!" Dilandau shot up in bed in a cold sweat and his eyes darted around panicked  
  
"What the hell was that…" he gasped and put a hand to his head as jolts of pain shot through his head. He looked around at his surroundings and it looked just as it did every night his desk cluttered with maps and papers with quills sprawled everywhere, his armor folded on the chair by his desk and the fire in his fireplace crackled. A bottle of unfinished wine sat on his desk ' was this pain from to much wine…no it was from that damn dream again' it was the same dream he had had for the last week. It taunted him and drove him insane it would come to him when he least expected it he could be sitting in a meeting and he would double over in pain. But it visited him more at night when his guard was more down and it was stronger and more violent and more taunting. He shook his head trying to get the visions out of his head and looked and saw the up coming dawn 'I have to train the new recruits in an hour… damn fools wont last an hour with me' he smirked and got up and got dressed. Today he had to chose new men for his army which he loved to do he could toy and twist them to his will ' this may end up to be a good day' he smirked and laughed darkly as he walked out of his room.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Strategos looked over a balcony at the fourteen new men that stood on the floor beneath him and each of them looked more nervous then the other. Dilandau would soon show up and toy with them for his own pleasure, he never approved of Dilandaus actions but there was no way of making him stop on what he was doing. Dilandau then entered the room below him  
  
" Ok men as you all should know I am Lord Dilandau Commander of the Dragon Slayers and I will sort out the warriors from the boys" he smirked. Strategos knew Dilandau had something planned for these few boys but what?  
  
" Now draw!" Dilandau pulled out his sword and pointed it at one boy with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. The boy drew out his own sword and fell into a fighting stance  
  
"Very good" Dilandau smirked and charged at the boy knocking him over " but to slow you have to be prepared for anything" he kicked the fallen boy in the ribs and walked on to a different boy. Strategos watched as Dilandau tested every boy to see if they were worthy of becoming a Dragon slayer and a member of the Zaibach army. But with one boy Dilandau had beaten him up badly because the boy refused to fall, the boys shoulder was gashed and torn and had numerous gashes to his sides and was breathing hard.  
  
"Fall damn you!" snarled Dilandau and hit the boy in the face and knocked him to the floor and was about to strike again  
  
"Dilandau stop this foolishness" The Strategos voice echoed through out the room. All the boys that where left conscious looked around for where he was but couldn't see him for he was hidden up in the darkness.  
  
"Aw Strategos I was only having a bit of fun" Dilandau smirked up to him  
  
"Dilandau I want you to stop I think you got your point across to the boy now let him go to the infirmary you are done here" he called down sternly.  
  
"Fine" Dilandau threw down his sword and walked out of the training room. Strategos sighed 'why was he like this…torturing others…. He should know better…' he shook his head and watched they boys help their fallen comrades to the Infirmary.  
  
****  
  
  
  
' Why does he always stop me when I just start having fun?' Dilandau thought as he walked down the halls of the Voine. He walked towards his room and thought ' what harm was there only a few insolent boys' he smirked to himself.  
  
"Dilandau" Dilandau stopped and turned to see Strategos behind him  
  
" What do YOU want?" he growled.  
  
"What do you think you were doing back there?" Strategos asked sternly  
  
"I was having a bit of fun" Dilandau smirked.  
  
" You can not do that when choosing men for our army" Strategos gave him a serious look.  
  
" I wasn't going to hurt them…much," he laughed evilly.  
  
"This is no game Dilandau I think it would be best if you were easier on them or you will be reported" Strategos warned him.  
  
"Heh what will they do I have them wrapped around my finger" he laughed again but then his head started to pulse with pain and he put a hand to his head.  
  
"Dilandau what's wrong?" Strategos took a step towards him, Dilandaus head swarm with visions of a small boy being strapped to a large table with men surrounding him with long medical interments and he could hear the boy scream out in pain for his father. Dilandau started to shake  
  
" NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU DAMNED DREAM!!" Dilandau yelled in pain and held his head as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Dilandau what's wrong answer me" he faintly heard Strategos call to him but then everything started to become unfocused. He could hear the voice of Strategos and a few other but the voices were faint.  
  
" NO!! GAH!!" Dilandau yelled out and everything got dark.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now please review and I will continue^^  
  
-Ashuri chan 


	2. The crash

For those who ask (dragonsbane) I know Dilandau ended up as a girl at the end But I really didn't like the idea of them making him into a girl. So this story is based on the past I can see him having. So this is an AU for those who are confused about all this and have seen the whole show. But thank you for reviewing… I am just hoping this one wont do as bad as the last time (sighs) but oh well I will keep going.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"DADDY HELP DON'T LET THEM HURT ME…. GAH!!!! NOOO!! HELP ME DADDY!!" a young boy screamed in pain crying and gasping in pain. " NOO HELP SOME BODY HELP ME!" and everything started to fade again…  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau started to open his eyes groggily but he couldn't see anything it was all blurred.  
  
"What…" Dilandau blinked trying to make his eyes focus. Once he could see looked around to see where he was. He was back in his room it looked the same as he left it  
  
"Was it all a dream…. the whole day…a dream…?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"No that did happen Dilandau… and it has been two days since you blacked out" it was Strategos standing in the far corner of the room leaning against the wall looking out the window and out into the night.  
  
"Two days…impossible… how?" Dilandau sputtered confused.  
  
" Two days go by quickly Dilandau…" he calmly spoke as Dilandau got up and put his uniform on  
  
"I see…" Dilandau looked out into the dark sky.  
  
" Something has been bothering you hasn't there…?"  
  
"No I have no clue in what you're talking about Strategos"  
  
"Yes you know what I speak of the things that haunt you things you swear were true…but yet you cannot believe it." Strategos turned and looked at him  
  
" Isn't that it Dilandau you can hear the cries you can smell the fire and ash burn you know its there yet you cannot recall it ever happening… it's the past coming back to you… the past that was robbed of you 8 years ago… its come back at full force and it will not stop till you give in to it…"  
  
" No…NO your wrong! YOUR WRONG I TELL YOU!" Dilandau yelled out and ran out his room. He ran all they way down to the hanger to where the gymelefs were stored. ' I must get out of here… to clear my head…' he went up to his melef and jumped in then closed the hatch. The sound of metal churning and clunking together the soothing sounds of war and destruction that calmed him. He walked his melef to the edge of the hanger and has just pushed out from the floating fortress when pain shot though his head that made his vision fuzzy.  
  
"Damnit not now…" his melef hit the side of the fortress and knocking something in his melef and caused him to spin out of control.  
  
"NO!! SHIT…GOD DAMN THING WORK!!" Dilandau yelled and banged on the inside of his melef. H tried to regain control as his gymelef fell towards the floor of Gaea, which was approaching quickly.  
  
' It cant end like this…not like this I am a warrior I'm supposed to die in the glory of battle not in some pitiful melef crash…. no not like this…'  
  
" NO NOT LIKE THIS!!!!" then there was a sickening crunch then a pause everything burst into flame burning whatever was left of the fallen gymelef.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Strategos walked out of Dilandaus room ' why won't he understand…' he sighed and continued down the hall.  
  
"Lord Folken" Strategos turned around to see one of the dragon slayers Migel he seemed that something was wrong.  
  
"What's the matter Migel?" he asked the younger officer.  
  
" There was a accident in the hanger a gymelef hit the side of the fortress." Migel led Strategos towards the hanger.  
  
"Whose melef?" he asked the younger boy  
  
"It was…. Lord Dilandau…" Migel sighed and worriedly hurried to the hanger.  
  
"Dilandaus melef… lets hurry" they ran down the hall way and into the hanger  
  
"Lord Folken" another Dragon slayer, Dalet, approached him and bowed.  
  
"… What's the current news" Strategos whispered and looked out of the hanger into the night.  
  
"Lord Dilandaus gymelef has crashed into Gaea … permission to send a rescue troop?" Dalet asked. Strategos sighed  
  
"Its hopeless Dilandau couldn't have survived a crash like that… there will be nothing left except ash." He sighed.  
  
"You have to let us go what if…?" Dalet asked.  
  
" In a crash like that there is no what if, ands or buts… no you cannot send a rescue team…" Strategos sighed and walked away leaving all the Dragon slayers without a leader.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Feet away from the fallen gymelef Dilandau was laying on the ground.  
  
"The hell… Grrr what happened?" he opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't know whether he was hurt or not so he didn't dare to get up yet. He felt to see if he had any wounds but couldn't find and waist up and he sat up.  
  
"GRRR… Damnit" he swore under his breath he was swore and maybe he missed a couple broken ribs but nothing was as bad as his left leg. It was torn probably by his melef and he also noticed that he headpiece (A/N I have no clue what to call that thing on his forehead lol but you know what I mean) was cracked and falling apart so he just took it off but winced. He had a not major wound to the head and he could feel the blood trickle down the side of his face.  
  
"Damnit… what do I do now?" he looked around and he knew he was nowhere near a town but why would a town take him in? Ha him of all people. He would be the last person anyone would help. So what would he do now? Wait till his men would come and find him? But wait… why would they come and look for him? His melef was totally destroyed and no one would have survived that. But how did he survive? He had fallen so far from the air. He sat there for a couple minutes to try and figure out how he lived but then shortly after gave up. He dragged himself up to a tree and pulled himself up because his left leg refused to work.  
  
"What way should I go?" he said out loud to himself. He picked a way and dragged his leg in the east direction. He got a little ways from his melef but his leg hurt him so badly that he had to stop and sit down at the base of a tree. As he sat there he closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to contact the floating fortress. Behind him he heard a bush rustle and he sat up straight and turned and looked behind himself.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself at once!" he yelled into the darkness. But there was nothing no answer and no rustle. He shrugged and turned back around thinking it was just an animal but then he heard the rustle again so he pulled out his sword just in case it was something else and rested it on his lap. The rustle now right behind the tree so he gripped his sword even though badly injured he wasn't going to sit there and get attacked. So he waited there and listened hard for the rustle again but there was nothing. Then he saw someone's shadow cast itself in front of him. He smirked ' fool I can see you in the moonlight' he was about to pull his sword on the person but he felt a sword pressed across his throat.  
  
"Damn…." He grumbled and didn't move.  
  
" Come with me boy" it was an older man and he could tell from the position of the sword he was left-handed.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you old man" he stated.  
  
"I do not think you are in any position to refuse but since you will no come peacefully" Dilandau then felt a sharp pain on his head and was knocked out cold.  
  
****  
  
OK that's the end of this chapter I hope you all like it. Oh and please do the right thing and review at the end ^.^ 


	3. Where is here?

Here is the next chapter… and it seems I have at least one reader! Thank you sooo much for reading this. You're the only reason I am working on this still! Well I hope you like it Dragonsbane.  
  
Dilandau slowly opened his eyes to look around but quickly shut them from the pain that shot through his head. He groaned and opened his eyes again trying to ignore the pain. He looked around and saw he was in a small room. He guessed it was a log house the floor was hard wood and by the window there was an desk with a lit lantern on it. The lantern was the only thing that gave light in the room. Dilandau slowly sat up to look around but when he did he got dizzy and held his head. He saw that his Zaibach armor was nowhere to be seen and he looked down and saw he was dressed in a plain white shirt and long baggy cream pants. His ribs and leg were wrapped up with clean bandages and he also noticed there was a white bandage around his head under his hair. He felt around the bandage then winced when he found where he had hit his head on his melef and the early knock to the head form the old man.  
  
"I have to get out of here… but how…" he looked around to see if he could find his sword. He had to get back to Ziabach as soon as possible but first he had to get out of here. He pulled off the blankets of the bed he was in and swung his legs to the side of the bed. Dilandau stood up but only to fall forwards into the wall with a thud.  
  
"Grrr damn leg" he growled and looked down at his left leg. It was still to inured to move it so he couldn't stand on it or let alone walk on it. He held the side of the wall and made his way over to this sword that he saw in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Ha fools they leave my sword inside my room" he smirked and grabbed it and leaned his weight on it. He sighed and looked over at the door it was a ways from where he was but he had to try and get out. He had to keep close to the wall so he could keep his balance so he slowly made his way down the side of the wall but his head was giving him some problems. He was getting dizzier with every step he took so he had to stop after making halfway across the room. He looked out the window and saw he was about two floors up and that the house was in the middle of a clearing of a dense forest. But this wasn't the only house that was around there were about eight more houses.  
  
"This will be harder then I thought," he grumbled. He then saw a person walk out of one of the houses and look up at him in the window.  
  
"DAMN!!" he moved out of the way of the window but he moved to quick for his leg making him fall over to the floor making a loud thud. He then heard someone walking up the stairs so he rolled over off of his back on to his stomach and used his sword to get himself off the floor. The door opened and the man from before was standing in the door way but with another person with him.  
  
"Ah your finally awake." The old mad said. Dilandau could see him clearly this time he had a brown beard with traces of gray in it and he was very tall taller then he was and he had green eyes. The other person with him was a boy about the same age as himself he had brown hair and magna eyes.  
  
"You seem to have some of your strength back… that's good" the old man smiled. Dilandau leaned on his sword and glared at the old man but then a shot of pain shot through his head and he clutched his head.  
  
"You still seem not to be strong enough to walk around you must rest" The old man spoke again.  
  
"I'm not doing anything you say… I am leaving this place" Dilandau said angrily and squinted at the man and the boy.  
  
"You are not going anywhere" the man walked towards him.  
  
"Get back or I'll attack!" Dilandau yelled and pointed his sword at the man but winced and from putting his weight on his foot and had to use the sword for balance again.  
  
"I don't think you will be attacking anyone in your condition" the man laughed and continued to walk towards him.  
  
"Get back I warn you old man I will attack you, you don't know who you are dealing with" Dilandau growled in warning.  
  
"Oh I think I know what I'm up against" the man laughed at him again. Dilandau glared all the man was doing was pissing him off more and more.  
  
"I am Dilandau the Commander of Zaibach's Dragon slayers… You have no idea who your against" he smirked.  
  
"Oh are you now" the man said mockingly, the boy behind him was still very silent as the two of them talked.  
  
"Now I think you should lead me out of here right now." Dilandau ordered and held the wall and pointed his sword at the man.  
  
"Oh you want to leave … well I don't think so you are not leaving here and that sword wont help you one bit in how you look right now you cant even stand on your own" the man told him sternly. Dilandau moved away from the wall and held onto the bed post and pointed the sword at the man  
  
"Now do what I say lead me out of here" Dilandau said threatening. The man laughed again at him and took out his own sword  
  
"Boy you are very stubborn so a fight you want a fight you will get" he smirked.  
  
Dilandau pointed out his sword and smirked  
  
"You don't have a chance old man no matter how hurt I am you cannot beat me" he went to hit the man but he blocked it easily. Then the man knocked Dilandau sword out of his hand then he used the blunt side of his sword to hit Dilandau in the ribs knocking him over to the ground.  
  
"Grrr" Dilandau winced and held his ribs as he glared up at the man.  
  
"See you are in no condition for traveling so you are stuck here if you like it or not." He said down to Dilandau.  
  
"Mahou help him up" the man said to the boy that stood behind him. The boy nodded and walked up to him and held out a hand for him.  
  
"I don't need your help" Dilandau growled and tried to get up on his own but failed.  
  
" I will return in a few minutes with food for you boy" the man then walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me" said Mahou and held out his hand for him again. Dilandau glared and took Mahous hand and Mahou pulled him up to his feet and helped him to the bedside. Dilandau sat down and said nothing as he rubbed his swore ribs.  
  
"I'm sorry about Father… he just doesn't want you to leave…" Mahou said as he leaned against the wall across form him. Dilandau still said nothing but glared.  
  
"I don't get why I am here…why would you help me of all people…" Dilandau said quietly.  
  
"I'm not the person to be asking questions to…sorry but I cannot answer that" Mahou sighed.  
  
"Then who do I ask?" Dilandau for some reason had a feeling he knew him from somewhere but his memory wouldn't let him remember.  
  
"Father will answer all your questions" Mahou headed for the door "If you need anything just knock on the wall my room is just next door" then Mahou left the room and shut the door. Dilandau couldn't understand why all these people were nice to him. Did they really not know who he was? Dilandau sighed and layed down on the bed he couldn't figure this out so he gave up and went back to sleep.  
  
****  
  
OK that's it for now ^^ please review if you want to read more! 


	4. Questions need answers

OK here is the next chapter I hope you like it so please review when you are done reading^^ and I am sooo sorry I didn't get this up earlier I just have been very busy with home work.  
  
The next day Dilandau awoke up feeling better then he did the day before. This was the day he was going to get all his questions answered if the old man liked it or not. He noticed there was a pair of crutches made out of wood leaning against the wall. Dilandau sat up and grabbed the crutches and pulled himself up and easily made his way to the door. He walked out of his room and looked around there were two different hallways and in front of him was the stairway leading down to the bottom floor. He slowly made his way down the stairs being careful not to fall down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around and saw he was in the kitchen. He looked around and saw four people sitting around the table Mahou the old man and another boy that looked about seven years younger then him and a girl and there was one empty seat. "Ah you have woken up" The old man looked up and looked over at him. Dilandau stood there confused in what to say or do and everything felt so familiar. "Mahou told me that you have some questions that you would like to ask" the old man warily spoke. Dilandau nodded and stood by the staircase. "I can see that you feel lost.I will introduce you to everyone in hopes that you will feel more comfortable" the man smiled. "This is Daitan," he pointed to the boy with mushroom cut silver hair and green eyes "Akuri." he pointed to the girl with long silver that came down to her waist. "And you already know Mahou" he pointed to him and Mahou nodded at Dilandau. Dilandau still stood by the stairs utterly confused and not wanting to go any further into the room. "Come sit down and I will answer any other questions you may have" the man nodded towards an empty chair between him and Mahou. Dilandau carefully walked over to the chair and looked around carefully then sat down. "Any other questions?" the man asked. ".If what you say is true. That you know who I am then. why did you save me. you could have been a hero if you destroyed me." he quietly asked. Everyone at the table was silent and just looked at him like he was out of his mind but the old man seemed calm. ".I saved you for reasons that you would not under stand at this point in time.but Only I know who you are. the other don't so its better not to say." the man said calmly. "But Father isn't he a warrior? I saw him when he came in he was in armor" asked the little boy Daitan. "Daitan that is none of your business. leave the boy alone." the man said. "I do have another question. who are you?" Dilandau asked. " You can call me Rylan" Rylan ran his hand through his brown hair. "Hmmm.ok" Dilandau said and looked around at everyone. "Are you a warrior? Huh huh huh??" asked Daitan excitedly. Dilandau didn't know what to say Rylan told him not to say. But why should he listen to the old man? He had no authority over him so why should he? Never the less he wasn't sure if he should say quite yet. "Er.." Dilandau looked at Rylan then at the boy. "Daitan leave him alone. now can I ask you a question?" Akuri finally spoke. "Er.sure." Dilandau looked at the girl. "What is your name?" she asked. Dilandau hesitated he didn't know weather to say his real name or make up a fake name. But he had a feeling they knew already who he was. "My name.my name is Dilandau Albatou." he said carefully. Everyone was silent for a moment then Rylan broke the silence. "I knew who you were from the start. and kids you do not tell anyone in this Village who he is." all the kids nodded. Dilandau sighed he knew they where doing too much for him to hide him till he was better. "Now. since that is all done with if you don't have any other questions I will be off" he looked towards Dilandau. Dilandau shook his head for no so Rylan got up and headed for the door. "I will be back later then" and with that he left. Everyone just sat at the table and was quiet and all eyes were on Dilandau. "Hey Dilandau when your feeling better can you teach me how to sword fight!!"Spoke up Daitan happily. "Erm. maybe I guess,"Dilandau looked around at everyone. Akuri got up from her chair and walked to the sink "Dilandau do you want anything?" she asked. "Er.no. thanks." Dilandau said quietly he felt so out of place. All he could think about was how he was going to get out of the place. "Dilandau do you want me to show you around?" Mahou asked getting up out of his seat. "Er." Dilandau thought for a moment if he knew his way around then it would be easier for him to escape. "Alight" Dilandau grabbed his crutches and stood up. "Come on let's go outside. by the looks of it you don't get much sun." Mahou walked towards the door. Dilandau grumbled and squinted as followed him to the door. "Mahou you cant take him outside!" Akuri blocked the door. "Why cant I?" Mahou demanded. Dilandau just stood back and watched them argue and sighed on how stupid this was. "He is still injured he cant walk without those crutches" Akuri pointed at Dilandaus leg. Dilandau sighed he had to get a look around so he could see how far he was from Zaibach. "I'm fine" Dilandau spoke up and Akuri turned on him. "No your not get back upstairs Father told me I had to take care of you while he was not home" she said. Dilandau didn't like her tone at all even if she is a girl no one talked to him like that, no one. "I don't need taking care of" Dilandau scoffed. "If you don't need taken care of then you would be in this problem now get upstairs!" Akuri ordered as she glared a him. "I am not being ordered around by some girl I will do as I please." He turned up his nose and looked away. "WHAT!! You listen to me you are lucky enough that my father is hiding you, he could have left you to die from the cold or from whoever found you." She yelled at him angrily. Dilandau turn to face her and was about to reply when pain shot through his head. Dilandau winced and grabbed his head taking his hand away from his crutches as images flashed before his eyes. "Dilandau what's wrong?" Mahou asked as Dilandau shook in pain as images flashed in his mind they weren't totally clear but the clearer they got the worse the pain. "Grrr. not again.." Dilandau fell backwards into the wall and slid down the wall. "What's going on?" Daitan quietly said from behind Mahou. Then that was the last thing he heard before he had another dream.  
  
**** Ok! That it I am cutting it off right here heh heh (smiles evilly) you must wait to see what happens to our dear Dilly Sama. So please review! PLEASE!!! 


	5. Dreams of my past?

Here is the next chapter ^^ I hope you like it. I am not sure if I want to continue the story. no one reads it that much. Anyways (sighs) I hope you like it and to make up for the looong silence this chapter is really long.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Come on I bet you cant catch me!" giggled a little girl with short silver hair that came just above her shoulders.  
  
"I'll get you!" laughed the little boy with short silver hair as he chanced after the girl. The two little 8 year olds ran around the meadow through the tall grass.  
  
"Hey wait up!" yelled a boy with brown hair behind them.  
  
"Come on hurry up I want to see if its still there!" Yelled the sliver haired boy. The three kids ran into the forest laughing and jumping over logs as they went deeper and deeper into the forest. Then they soon came upon a broken gymelef that looked like it had been there for a while.  
  
"Lets see if it works still" the first little boy said running up to the melef with his silver hair blowing in front of his face.  
  
"I don't think you should... what if the pilot comes back?" the little girl said looking around.  
  
"Oh I don't think the pilot will come back this thing looks to broken to be fixed" said the brown haired boy as he followed behind the first boy.  
  
"Yeah anyways I'm only going to look to see what's inside" the first boy climbed up to the hatch of the melef.  
  
"I think you should get down.what if Father and Mother come looking for us and see us here? Remember Father said to stay away from this kind of stuff" the little girl walked closer to the melef and stood by the other boy.  
  
"Ok fine I will get down. I can't figure out how to open the stupid thing anyways" the first boy called back down and kicked the hatch and turned to go. Then there was a crunching noise and the sound of releasing steam the hatch opened.  
  
"Hey it opened!" cried the second boy happily. The first boy spun around and looked inside of the melef.  
  
"Hey this is sooo cool" he smiled and jumped inside the melef.  
  
"Come out of there your going to get hurt!" yelled the girl worriedly.  
  
"Wow neat. this is cool" the boy's head popped out from the melef.  
  
"What did you find? Let me see! Come on let me see" called up the second boy.  
  
"I'm a coming I'm a coming hold on I will show you" the boy climbed out of the melef and sat on the edge of the hatch. In his hands he held a dagger and a cloth bag with something inside of it.  
  
"Cool what's in the bag?" called up the other boy.  
  
" I don't know yet." the first boy layed down the dagger and went to open the bag.  
  
"Hey that's not ours we shouldn't open it you should just put it back" called the girl. The first boy sighed  
  
"Your no fun." he folded him arms and pouted.  
  
"HEY YOU KIDS GET AWAY FROM MY MELEF!" the kids turned to see a soldier standing a few feet away from them.  
  
"Uh oh ." the second boy whispered as the man walked up to them. The first boy was still sitting on the melef with the bag in his hands and the dagger.  
  
"Hey you damn kids give my stuff back" yelled the man angrily and pulled out his sword and ran up to the kids. The first boy took the stuff and jumped off the melef and pointed out the dagger and stood in front of the other two kids.  
  
"Get back you," the little boy pointed the dagger at the soldier. The soldier laughed  
  
"What could you do to me boy?" he scoffed. The first boy glared and growled and charged at then man and cut the soldiers hand and made the soldier drop his sword.  
  
"Grrr. ow you stupid boy I will make you pay for that!" the soldier grabbed the first boy by the collar and held him in the air.  
  
"Let him go!" the little girl ran up and kicked the soldier in the knee and made the man drop the first boy. All three of the kids ran towards the meadow to try and get away from the soldier but the soldier followed them. The first boy tripped and fell to the ground  
  
"AH! Ow." the boy turned and saw his foot was stuck in a hole and he couldn't get his foot out. He turned and saw the soldier coming up behind him  
  
"HELP ME!!" the silver haired boy yelled but then a shadow cased over him and everything went dark.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau groggily opened his eyes and looked around. He was back in the room he was in earlier. Dilandau groaned and held his head and sat up.  
  
"No no you better stay laying down you still look sick." It was Akuri sitting at the edge of his bed.  
  
"I'm fine" Dilandau grumbled and stayed sitting up.  
  
"Ah no. back in bed you go" Akuri pushed him in the chest back down to the bed. And put her hand on his forehead then she shook her head and put a cold wet cloth on his forehead.  
  
"You still have a high fever" she sighed and shook her head. Dilandau grumbled and groaned  
  
"What happened? How did I get back up here?" Dilandau asked groggily.  
  
"Mahou and I and with some help pulled you up upstairs. You may look light but you are sure heavy" she smiled.  
  
"Others?" He asked just then another girl walked in  
  
"Akuri I brought up the new bandages and herbs you asked for" Smiled the girl. She brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face to reveal her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Thanks Theo just bring them over here" Akuri smiled as the girl walked across the room and handed her the bandages and flask.  
  
"How is the patient?" Theo smiled down at the dazed Dilandau.  
  
"His Fever is getting really high. I am going to go downstairs to get some ice can you watch him" Akuri got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Sure I'll watch him" Theo smiled and sat down on the bedside. Dilandau just layed there he felt to dizzy and warm to say anything. Theo took the cloth off his forehead and put her hand on his forehead. She shook her head and took her hand off his face then held up her small hand.  
  
"How many Fingers am I holding up" she stretched out her fingers. Dilandau groggily looked at her finger and what started as two fingers soon blurred into four then into six.  
  
"Umm.. six fingers?" he said tiredly. Theo frowned and put her hand back down then stood up and opened a window to let the cool mid afternoon air blow in. Akuri walked back into the room with ice wrapped in a cloth.  
  
"Is he any better?" Akuri asked as she walked up to Theo who was standing by Dilandaus bed.  
  
"No he is worse I put up two fingers and he saw six." Theo sighed. Dilandau just layed there dizzily not talking just taking in everything they were saying. He closed his eyes because it was the only way he could make the ceiling stop spinning. Dilandau then felt something cold on his forehead he sighed feeling a bit better but he couldn't help but fall back asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A shadow cast itself over the small silver haired boy who layed sprawled on the ground trying to pull himself up to run.  
  
"You're not going anywhere you runt" the solider grabbed the small eight year old and held him up to the mans height.  
  
"Let me go!" the shorthaired boy yelled and kicked his legs.  
  
"Your not going anywhere kid. you got spunk. We could use a kid like you" The man smirked. Then a rock came flying past the kid and hit the solider in the side of the head.  
  
"GOD DAMN!" the man yelled and dropped the boy to the ground. The shorthaired boy got up quickly and ran off towards his house and where the two other children. Behind then they could hear the solider running after them so the kids kept running. They reached the field in which their house stood and ran towards it. A man was standing with a shovel and was turning dirt.  
  
"DAD DAD!!" the three kids yelled at the father who stopped and looked up.  
  
"Children what is going on?" he asked as the three kids ran up to him and hid behind him. Just then the man walked into the clearing.  
  
"Sir can I see those kids for moment" the man growled angrily.  
  
"What do you want with my Children?" the father stood in front of his children protectively.  
  
"I want to take a look at the oldest one the one with the short silver hair." The man pointed at the kid.  
  
"What do you want with him?" Father spoke warningly and stood in fount of the kids still.  
  
"The young boy shows a lot of spunk and would make a good trainee for my troop I am going to create its for Zaibach." the man grinned.  
  
"No I have heard what you do to young children there. you cannot have my boy" Father said sternly.  
  
"The boy has great potential he could hit me and disarm me and I am ten times the size of him he could be useful with our new. discoveries" He smirked somewhat evilly.  
  
"Never. get off my property now. you will never have my son now good day to you" father turned to the kids and nudged them to get into the house.  
  
"You may say we will never get the boy but there will be a time where you wont be able to protect him. you cant watch him all the time." the man smirked evilly. Father stopped and turned back around and glared at the man.  
  
"Is that a threat Sir?" Father growled warningly.  
  
"Its just a warning. that's all. cause sooner or later he will be ours." and with that the man left. The father walked into the house where the children were standing at the doorway.  
  
"Father . what's wrong? What's going on?" asked the boy with the short sliver hair.  
  
"Nothing. just go upstairs and play. don't go outside for the rest of the day ok" the kids where told and they all nodded and ran upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The clouds up in the sky opened up and let the rain slowly fall from the sky and sprayed all over the vast landscapes of Gaea. In the large clearing of a vast meadow one of the numerous houses stood in the far corner of the small village was quieter then the others where people came in and out. And In this house a most unlikely person was staying inside. Dilandau lay in bed staring up at the roof blankly not moving at all just laying there listening to the rain fall. His fever had finally gone down but he was still not able to get out of bed. His leg was still broken and his head was still hurt but the throbbing pain it gave off had finally dwindled down to a dulling pain of drilling. He sighed as his eyes wandered towards the closed window. He watched the water droplets slide silently down the window like tears then he saw them fall off the window and out of sight. He then closed his eyes as sighed sadly lay there alone. After a few moments the door slowly creaked open and Dilandau could hear the footsteps of someone walking into the room. Dilandau didn't open his eyes to see who it was, why should he care anyways? He didn't have anything to do with these people and as soon as he was well enough he was going to make his way back to Zaibach. Dilandau was in no mood to talk to these people so he made it look as if he was asleep. The person who entered still walked closer to the bed.  
  
" I know you are not sleeping boy you can't fool me." It was the old man.  
  
"What do you want?" Dilandau muttered and opened one eye and looked at him lazily. Rylan sighed as pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. Dilandau muttered something under his breath and lay down looking at Rylan.  
  
"I came to see if you were any better. and talk to you about something" Rylan sighed again and looked at him.  
  
"Why would you want to talk to me?" Dilandau questioned.  
  
"There are many things that I must talk to you about. there are things I must tell you but not all now." Rylan looked at him.  
  
"What can you tell me that's so important?" he scoffed and tiredly sat up in bed leaning his back against the wall.  
  
"Well first off I know what's causing you to pass out all of a sudden." Rylan told him.  
  
"Like you would know. not even Lord Folken knows what they really are." Dilandau crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh really? What if I could tell you that I could take you to someone that could tell you what it was" Rylan smiled. Dilandau sat in straight and gave him a sideways glance.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Well there is an women here she can see into peoples minds and see what they can see . like a fortune teller. she can help you." Rylan explained.  
  
"Hmm. how do I know you are not just going to lock me up or something to that effect?" Dilandau squinted untrustingly.  
  
"Don't you trust anyone?" Rylan sighed.  
  
" Why should I trust you of all people I don't even know you." Dilandau muttered darkly.  
  
"Fine. if you don't want my help then figure it out yourself.. If you want to know more about this I will be downstairs" with that Rylan got up and walked out of the room. Dilandau lay back in bed and looked up at the roof and started thinking on what to do.  
  
' Why would he help me? He must have something else planned. but what?' Dilandau sighed. ' I might as well go. maybe he is telling the truth. but what if he isn't? I will just have to play this one out' Dilandau sat up. He carefully pulled his bad leg to the side of his bed and reached for his crutches and slowly got up. Dilandau winced and grumbled then shifted his weight more onto his good leg. He walked slowly out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen to see Rylan sitting at the table fixing something. Dilandau stood at the edge of the stairway looking sternly over at Rylan. Rylan could probably feel the stare because he looked up and over at Dilandau.  
  
"So you decided to give this try?" Rylan said putting down his things. Dilandau stood at the stairwell still not moving except for he gave a slight nod.  
  
"Well then lets go boy" Rylan got up and headed to the door.  
  
"You don't expect me to walk out there like this? People will recognize me fool." Dilandau snapped coldly.  
  
"Well you will be less noticed if you don't wear a cloak. plus not may people around here have seen you. but they know your name so don't worry." Rylan walked out the door. Dilandau sighed and fallowed slowly behind Rylan. As they walked outside Dilandau shielded his eye from the bright sun and stopped for a minuet for his eyes to adjust.  
  
"Not used to the light I see?" Rylan smirked. Dilandau glared darkly and put his hand down.  
  
"I just haven't been out of your damn house for the longest time. that's all" Dilandau grumbled. Daitan came running up to them smiling  
  
"Hey Daddy!" Daitan smiled. Dilandau noticed the boy had a small old wooden sword in his hand and for some reason he felt as if he had see one just like it or that exact one before.  
  
"Hello Daitan." Rylan smiled, Dilandau just stood there looking at the sword trying to figure out where he had seen one like it before.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Daitan asked and looked at them.  
  
"We are going to see Nona. stay here with your brother and sister tell them we will be back later." Rylan patted his son on the head and walked towards one of the houses and Dilandau followed. They walked up to an old house and Rylan walked up to the door and knocked and waited. Dilandau stood a good ways behind Rylan and looked around untrustingly just waiting for someone to jump out and attack him. The door of the house slowly creaked open and an old woman looked out at him.  
  
"Rylan it's you. how nice to see you. who is the boy?" she looked at Dilandau.  
  
"He's the boy I told you about earlier . he still doesn't trust me but he is here never the less." Rylan told the old women.  
  
"Fine. send him in" the women disappeared from the doorway.  
  
"Come on boy go in she is waiting." Rylan motioned for him to go in. Dilandau walked up and into the house slowly. Once Dilandau got into the dark house the door closed behind him loudly causing Dilandau to turn around and look at the door.  
  
"Come in here boy." the old women called from the other room where there was a soft glow from candle light. Dilandau slowly and carefully walked into the room being on guard the whole time. He walked in and the room was full of candles and plants and there was one table in the middle of the room with a long tablecloth on it and in the far middle of the table was a deck of tarot cards and a crystal ball. The old woman was sitting in the far chair waiting for him.  
  
"Sit down Dilandau." the women said.  
  
"How did you know my name? I never told you what it was." he questioned as he sat down and leaned his crutches against the wall. The old women smirked and picked up her cards and shuffled them slowly.  
  
"I know more about you then you know yourself. now lets get started." She put some cards on the table and she looked at them. Dilandau looked at them and had no clue what they meant.  
  
"From what the cards tell me. you are having dreams about someone's past." she said slowly.  
  
"Someone's past? What do you mean they are someone else's past?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"No. these visions that you see are from your own past Dilandau." She looked up at him and grinned.  
  
"WHAT!! That's bullshit! I have no family I have always been part of Zaibach! There was nothing before and there will be nothing after but Zaibach!" Dilandau stood up and grabbed his crutches and headed for the door.  
  
"Haven't you ever thought of where you came from? Your not just from Zaibach you have a real family" The women spoke in a eerie tone. Dilandau paused looking at the old women.  
  
"I am leaving. this is stupid" he grumbled with his back to her.  
  
" You cannot leave once it is started." the old women warned him.  
  
"Whatever" Dilandau headed towards the door.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you boy. or you will regret it. your visions will get worse till you have seen the last of them." The women called as he walked out of the house and back onto the porch. Rylan was sitting on the porch step waiting for him to come out.  
  
"So you're done?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Dilandau stepped off the porch.  
  
"What did you find out?" he stood up and looked at him.  
  
"I didn't learn anything. the women was no help." he started to walk towards the house. He heard the door open again  
  
"Rylan give the boy these. it will heal his leg in no time but his head will have to heal on its own." the old women passed Rylan a bag of something and closed her door.  
  
"Thank you." Rylan smiled and walked up to Dilandau "lets go. before you are noticed" He walked ahead. Dilandau grumbled and followed behind him.  
  
****  
  
Back at the house Dilandau walked back up to his room and sat down and lay down on the bed letting his legs hang of the edge of the bed. He sighed and looked up at the roof thinking. 'What if that old lady was right? Maybe I am seeing my past. but that cant be I never had a life before Zaibach. or did I' he thought. Dilandau closed his eyes and sighed, his head hurt from everything. He heard the door open slowly and someone walked in. Dilandau sighed tiredly  
  
"Doesn't anyone here get a times peace alone?" he groaned and sat up. It was Akuri she walked into the room and sat down beside him with a glass of water and a bag with an unknown content.  
  
" Take one of these they will heal your leg right away" Akuri took out a small light purple pill. Dilandau looked at it and made a face of disgust.  
  
"I am not eating that whatever it is," He told her.  
  
"Well you have to or your leg will take longer to heal" she showed him the pill again. Dilandau sighed and took the pill from her hand and swallowed it.  
  
"Good. not all we have to do is wait a few hours and it should be fine." she got up and left. Dilandau grumbled and decided to lie back down and think.  
  
  
  
**** 


End file.
